speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellequin Chronicles series
The Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / with Historical Flashbacks / Noir UF Series Description or Overview How do you keep the people you care about safe from enemies you can’t remember? Ten years ago, Nate Garrett awoke on a cold warehouse floor with no memory of his past—a gun, a sword, and a piece of paper with his name on it the only clues to his identity. Since then, he’s discovered he’s a powerful sorcerer and has used his magical abilities to become a successful thief for hire. But those who stole his memories aren’t done with him yet: when they cause a job to go bad and threaten a sixteen-year-old girl, Nate swears to protect her. With his enemies closing in and everyone he cares about now a target for their wrath, he must choose between the comfortable life he’s built for himself and his elusive past. As the barrier holding his memories captive begins to crumble, Nate moves between modern-day London and fifteenth-century France, forced to confront his forgotten life in the hope of stopping an enemy he can’t remember. ~ Steve McHugh Lead's Species * Sorcerer Primary Supe *Gods, Wizards & sorcerers What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Nate Garrett Books in Series Hellequin Chronicles series: # Crimes Against Magic (2012) # Born of Hatred (2012) # With Silent Screams (Feb 18th 2014) # Prison of Hope (April 14, 2015) # Lies Ripped Open (Aug 2015) # Promise of Wrath (Sept 2016) # Scorched Shadows (2017) ~ Final Nate Garrett's story continues in The Rebellion Chronicles. Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Small Time Vengeance" (2012) ~ *free short story * 2.5. "Infamous Reign" (2013) ~ novella World Building Setting London, Historical flashbacks to early fifteenth-century France Places: * Avalon * England * Paris * Shadow Falls * Soissons, France * Tartarus * Toronto, Canada Supernatural Elements ✥ Sorcerers, Gods, werewolves, werelions, alchemists, Merlin, necromancers, gargoyles, Greak & Roman gods, Norse Gods, Greek Mythology, Voodoo, Voodoo Queen, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Avalon: A ruling governmental structure that rules both the location called Avalon and controls or influences vast areas of the human world. Its ruling structure concentrates political power among powerful and nigh-immortal supernatural figures, including famous sorcerers from history and gods of various pantheons. The organization of Avalon includes military, paramilitary, intelligence, and diplomatic branches. The warring factions have birthed secret or vigilante groups such as the Vanguard and the Reavers. Prominent members of Avalon include Merlin, King Arthur, Elaine, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Sir Kay, and Hades. ** Law of Avalon ** Shield of Avalon ** The Faceless ** The Paladins ** The Reavers ** The Vanguard * Shadow Falls: The ruling government structure for the realm of Shadow Falls, ruled by King Galahad. Located in the United States, it was a shadow elf realm before the civil war between the elven races thousands of years ago. Though it exerts far less influence over the human world, the realm includes millions of people, mostly supernatural. * South of England Werewolf Pack: Run by Matthew Sheppard, this pack had tension between factions until the events of Born of Hatred (Book 2). Sheppard is hundreds of years old and something of a rival of Thomas (Tommy) Carpenter, Nate Garrett's six-hundred year old werewolf best friend. * World The idea is that all of the gods and goddesses from myth are real, but they’re sorcerers or elementals and that sort of thing. So yes, Greek, Roman, Norse they’re all real, and don’t exactly get on. But it’s all governed by Avalon, which is led (in theory) by Merlin. ~ FB Event Q:A | Steve McHugh Protagonist ✥ Nate Garrett: Nathan (Nate) Garrett. Nate is a 1600-year-old sorcerer, who also goes by the name of Hellequin. He was the shadowy assassin for Merlin (yes, that Merlin), who left his post under less than ideal circumstances. He’s a man capable of extreme levels of violence on his enemies, while being someone that his friends count on. The fact that he has a sort of switch in his head that lets him go from calm and pleasant, to committing awful acts against his enemies, took time for me to get my head around. ~ Author Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Crimes Against Magic (2012): It's been almost ten years since Nathan Garrett woke on a cold warehouse floor with nothing but a gun, a sword, and no idea of who he was or how he got there. His only clue, a piece of paper with his name on it. Since then, he's discovered he's a powerful sorcerer and has used his abilities to work as a thief for hire. But he's never stopped hunting for his true identity, and those who erased his memory have never stopped hunting for him. When the barrier holding his past captive begins to crumble, Nathan swears to protect a young girl who is key to his enemy's plans. But with his enemies closing in, and everyone he cares about becoming a target for their wrath, Nathan is forced to choose between the life he's built for himself and the one buried deep inside him. Crimes Against Magic is an Urban Fantasy set in modern day London with Historical flashbacks to early fifteenth century France. It's the first in a series of books called the Hellequin Chronicles, which shows the life of sorcerer Nathan (Nate) Garrett. ~ Goodreads | Crimes Against Magic by Steve McHugh ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Born of Hatred (2012): There was a time when Nathan Garrett was feared. When the mention of his name was enough to stop his enemies in their tracks. That time has long since passed. When Nathan’s friend asks for help investigating a pattern of horrific crimes, he reluctantly agrees. But his investigation leads to a serial killer who is something more, or less, than human, a creature of pure malevolence and hatred. There are some things that even a 1600-year-old sorcerer hesitates to challenge. But when evil targets those Nathan cares about, his enemies will discover exactly who Nathan used to be. And why they will learn to fear him once more. Born of Hatred is an action-packed, Urban Fantasy set in modern-day England with historical flashbacks to late nineteenth century Montana. It’s the second book of the Hellequin Chronicles, following the widely praised Crimes Against Magic, which introduced sorcerer Nathan Garrett. ~ Goodreads | Born of Hatred (Hellequin Chronicles, #2) by Steve McHugh ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—With Silent Screams (Feb 2014): His name is Nathan Garrett, but he’s also known as Hellequin. And murdering one of his friends and trying to blow him up is a good way to get this centuries-old sorcerer’s full attention… An old friend’s dead body, a cryptic note, and an explosion that almost costs him his own life propel Nate headfirst into a mystery involving a new threat from an old foe. Now he must piece together the connections between a grisly series of tattooed murder victims, an imprisoned madman, a mysterious alchemist, and a deranged plot to usurp the throne of the hidden realm of Shadow Falls, rival to the power of Avalon. Can Nate avert the coming slaughter, or will he become the latest to fall in this clandestine war? With the story careening between modern-day New York and Ontario and 1977 Maine, With Silent Screams continues the gritty and action-packed mix of urban fantasy and ancient mythology that mark Steve McHugh’s popular Hellequin Chronicles. ~ Goodreads | With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Prison of Hope (Expected: 2015): Long ago, Olympian gods imprisoned the demon Pandora in a human—Hope—creating a creature whose only purpose was chaos and death. Remorseful, the gods locked Pandora away in Tartarus, ruled by Hades. Now, centuries later, Pandora escapes. Nate Garrett, a 1,600-year-old sorcerer, is sent to recapture her and discovers her plan to disrupt the 1936 Berlin Olympic Games, killing thousands in a misplaced quest for vengeance. Fast forward to modern-day Berlin, where Nate has agreed to act as guardian on a school trip to Germany to visit Hades at the entrance to Tartarus. When Titan King Cronus becomes the second ever to escape Tartarus, Nate is forced to track him down and bring him back, to avert a civil war between those who would use his escape to gain power. Prison of Hope is the fourth book in the highly acclaimed and action-packed dark urban fantasy series, the Hellequin Chronicles. ~ Goodreads | Prison of Hope (Hellequin Chronicles #4) by Steve McHugh Category:Series